


Into the abyss we've come to lose ourselves

by theArtpprentice



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: F/M, Fear of Death, Obsession, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 18:37:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18610222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theArtpprentice/pseuds/theArtpprentice
Summary: One of the technician has plans on his own for an animatronic of this doomed place. He shall love or fear it.





	Into the abyss we've come to lose ourselves

**Author's Note:**

> Hi to you who came to read. Enjoy what you've come to find.

He stepped out of the elevator, allowing no sound around him but his very breath. A thrill quivered down his spine when he saw those cold walls at last, all drowned in darkness. He had barely reached the command post when the glassy floor under his intimidated steps vanished. Lowering his head, swearing to himself that blood had just stirred inside his temples, he saw the ground but he didn't feel it.

Numerous souvenirs, how insignificant at first! But much more important and vital than his very existence, rushed in his memory. Just as he himself crawled into the air duct to overtake it.

Once out, he finally arrived in this - almost - secret hall. Here, levers and switches remained untroubled behind the windows of the fox and the ballerina. He stood still for a moment at the exact center of the small room in order to completely feel its power overwhelming him. The right, the pleasurable sensation! He made the place his, took it for granted despite its apparent emptiness, like the forbidden stomach of a woman. He felt like a rapist of all the Univers' laws. And his entire being feverishly shivered.

May the world he had escaped be smart enough to stop calling at him at once.

He that continued to be afraid when he was surrounded by the own shadows of his bedroom, still seeing within some reflections of his childish nightmares, felt invincible in the middle of this starving place.

Wherever he found himself, he continually perceived these fears. Day somehow gave him the power to look over and analyze them. Yet, when night would extend above it all, he was compelled to be scared and escape.

Wherever but this place.

Here the black ogresses had bodies, forms, hands. Hands for him to kiss on his own. Forms for him to look upon shamelessly. Bodies he would spend his entire life to embrace. Here, darkness was a beautiful creature as much as it was a supernatural appearance, which invited him to the most sick visions he was capable of giving birth to.

He didn't give any more credit to the world he was coming from nor than to the halls where remained the other animatronics. Therefore, when their eyes upon him became impossible for him to bear, he passed away and pursued into blackness.

This he did because within the basement, between its mesmerizing shadows, stood something that surpassed them all. Someone above it all. A doll with a face like a mirror, with big emerald eyes and childish red bunches, whose appeals aroused him. A savage muderer who pretended to be a sweet little girl. Who was worth all the comfortable dreams in the world? It was her alone, in spite of the blood which may have once leaked from her appetite.

Driven mad with haste, he hurried to overcome the second conduit and eventually came down on his knees in front of the Circus Gallery.

Her absence scared him further than the silent obscurity that surrounded him through the glass.

He craved to call her, to have her criminal beauty to show up. He looked for the button then sent a shock, hoping it would make her come back on the front stage, so his satisfaction would be complete. His eyes hung on the gallery. But the dark hole before him, after a short moment of lightning, remained hollow.

The prettier toys are always the most resistant.

After trying his hand at a second shock, he grieved upon discovering she would not agree to answer his call. He hardly kept himself from throwing his body through the glass: he wanted to tear it apart, and call her name with the noise of broken glass on the walls.

Suddenly, he saw a word shatter darkness.

« Here »

Her voice. Her soft voice. Her virtuoso and seedy tone. She was calling him!

He hastily moved backwards. While trying to run into the ventilation, his elbows became red from his crawling.

He got out of the vent and stumbled like a boulder along a mountain.

"Here"

Far from paying attention to where he was headed, he ran after the voice that seemed to flee from him, to run as well.

"Wait for me!"

This way he at last reached the little girl, white with fear between the outrageous machines which only gave back a distorted reflection of her. He would have thrown shame to their faces so they would disappear and leave them alone.

Right before her, he finally lost his sanity. He endured the waited bruise of her threat, which melted with a fascination that she was the cause as much as the victim of. And he became the murderer caught by the occasion of a crime at the corner of an unknown street.

She was here.

Motionless.

Almost offered.

But why reciprocate? Behind her painted angelic face lay snicking cold guts, which had never known anything but despair.

It was what inspired these black eyes drowning the fires they had triggered inside of him: alike this fake smile tearing her sweet face apart. So much sadness and cruelty that could not get rid of such a mascarade. He was ready to do anything to help her eventually access eternal glee and peace. Nonetheless, before that…

Trembling from his own recklessness, he pushed his hand up and stroked her ginger braid. It was icy. Next, he faithfully followed her skull shape and the one of her face. He progressed to her red nose, provoking it with his fingertips. And continued to enter her intimacy onto her breast…

It was horribly delightful. He had the feeling of raping, betraying her by making her what he desired her to be, by taking advantage of her powerlessness. But she was so beautiful.

Despite the threat of finding himself dishonoured by his deeds, he trailed down her thick shoulder, climbed down her muscled arm and pressed his fingers onto her own, closed around the microphone. She was so powerful. He felt this force look for an occasion of manifesting itself. Eyeing him.

Ashamed, he abruptly took his hand back and hid it out of her view.

Never could he do such a thing.

Furthermore, wasn't she much too pretending, much too magnificient, much too unreachable for him? Even with her emeralds annunciating the worst death ever, she remained the most radiant, the most angel-like guilty princess he would ever laid eyes on.

He prefered to acknowledge his inferiority and kneel in front of all her magnificence.

"I beg you, Circus Baby, to wake up."

The gates of his destiny stayed closed, since only she could open it with her eyes.

"I know you're hearing me! Look up at me."

Her untroubled disregard shook him a second time. He shouted to her :

"Your image hasn't left my head for the past days. I am near you now!"

Still, everything of her remained veiled under darkness and indifference.

"As you lie…! I am perfectly aware that you are awakened: you brought me here! There is no way you could hide anything from me!"

So, like a miracle, she opened up her gaze. Her head moved up in the same ball bearing sound that lifted her eyelids.

Her white eyes, green irises, pierced through darkness within a perfect madness. A perfect and sad madness. These eyes were alive. She was now. In the middle of the lethal pressure of those mechanism, of this place... she was living. Truly living.

"You… are looking for something."

"And you've led me to it." He breathed while drowning himself with the chilled porcelain of her look.

She giggled with a laugh that drove him crazy between her frozen radiance. Her child-like voice danced in his ears as though make them explode.

"Why are you laughing? he asked. No, I don't care. Laugh, shriek. But at least let me hear it."

The little girl appeared to take him seriously. She threw her sharp eyes into his. He himself trembled from euphoria when he noticed Death rising behind the mask, then mixing with the festive make-up of his doll.

Then her eyes took him back to her. They encircled him with comfortable shades and overwhelmed him within the deep certainty that his pleasure was shared with her. In the warm stroke of their pain, he found out the one living inside her and chased it in the abyssal depth of her volunteer eyes.

"What are you looking for?"

Her urge... Yet he was scared to death by what he has come to get.

It is not what he wants! He had come to take her with him, take the meaning of her pain to emphasize it and save her from it! Not find himself incapable, on his knees at the foot of a throne of metal trash!

I-I-I…

"You… But we…"

He grabbed his head screaming with all his might and crumbled painfully on his back. He started shaking from terror, convulsing right under the eye that suddenly wanted him dead.

As illusion was leaving his melting mind, everything around him began to recover its fearful shades and features. Iron claws pierced through each side of his head and ribs. Aching! Already bloody! So much he arched within his suffering.

When he glanced up anew toward the phantom that he thought he had chained up under his own will, he only observed, failing into unconscienceness, the inferiority he had fallen to under the chilling point of her red pump.

While his eyes rolled one last time, slowly pulled inside of his skull, he met the deadly light of his defeat in her smile's own.

"H-help m-!... I-I don' wanna di- …"

The dreamed breath of her fantasized lips did not even pass upon him when she wondered:

"So why have you come here?"

There was a shout from the abyss, a cry which sweetly echoed in every ear lurking in this doomed place. A scream which had their appetite fulfilled, without having deleted their hunger. A shout that had vanished when the elevator arrived, for a second time this night.

This last night.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote it quite a looooong time ago, when I was still interested with the license. Just hope at least someone was able to enjoy it. Thank you all see ya!


End file.
